


Of Pauses and Interludes

by pinkbyproxy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, blackpink - Freeform, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbyproxy/pseuds/pinkbyproxy
Summary: Jennie meets a gorgeous stranger in a bar - it should just be an easy meet cute thing, right?Right?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	1. Part 1: Hello, My name is Anxiety

The most awkward thing about the situation is that technically, they met in the toilets. Ideally, of course, it's not a big deal, but when people would ask, it just makes for an awkward conversation. I guess not everyone finds the idea of toilets to be particularly romantic, much like perhaps telling people you've found the love of your life on a dating app, because it doesn't make the story flowery.

But Jennie isn't much for flowery, at least not for her own stories anyway. But if we're going there, maybe we can say that toilets are poetic. Sure, you go there to pee and maybe even the occasional drunk vomits, but if anything, toilets are your easy escape to breathe.

And tonight, that's exactly what she was doing – breathing. Jennie believes herself to be relatively a mid-energy person: someone who can enjoy randomness but going to clubs with loud noise thumping through her heart isn't exactly her thing. It's good that the place her friends picked was relatively tame compared to the clubs they used to go to, but sitting there and listening and watching everyone just talk loudly at the same time – while she enjoys them, can take a toll on her sometimes.

So for the fifth time since they arrived tonight, the brunette propped her hands on the resto bar's impressively dry and strong slab of toilet sink and just took deep breaths to clear her head. They've been there for about two hours now and her friends are not showing signs of stopping, so she estimates she's going to be babysitting the bunch and will be the group's token sober driver tonight.

She closed her eyes, pacing her breathing. She heard the sound of the flushing of the toilet and realised she's not alone. She then picked up the tapping of a few soft steps and the sound of tap water running beside her. She tightened her eyes shut, willing the sounds to disappear in the background.

"Tough night?" She heard a soft voice to her left. It didn't sound familiar so she figured it must be some random stranger. It's a good thing she's in the ladies' room as she would have hated to dodge another random drunk guy's small talk that she inadvertently finds herself in whenever she's in bars.

Without opening her eyes, she nodded. She heard the sound of the tap being closed. The stranger must be finishing up, so Jennie partly felt a little relief, maybe she can relax in peace? She heard a few soap pump noises then the sound of slick hands rubbing. She sighed. Nah, definitely not finished.

"Must suck being the only sober one in the group."

Jennie's ears twitched at the stranger's comment. Not now.

"Why, what's wrong with being sober?" Jennie fired back, a little annoyed and perhaps a tad bit defensive. She normally isn't always snarky, but there's just those nights where you feel like you'd rather not be judged, especially when all you're doing is getting a breather. 

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Being sober is nice. If you can get through a night and have fun without needing alcohol, then that just says so much about your capability to enjoy without needing vices. That's good."

Jennie heard the tap run again. The woman's voice increased a little, trying to talk over the strong force of the tap. "But when your senses are dulled, a lot of the elements of a bar become muted, so staying in for hours can be easier. Doesn't always work for those who have been just guzzling water and would be sitting through the noise with all your senses alert."

Okay, maybe she meant well, Jennie thought. She opened her eyes and checked the stranger, immediately kind of regretting snapping at her. The tall blonde looked waifish in her soft, slightly tattered oversized white shirt tucked in her fitted jeans and boots, but apart from that nothing else screams waifish about her – in fact, her face looked immaculate, with her long lashes slightly brushing on her cheeks as her eyes intently looked at her own hands rinsing through the tap, her sheer-tinted lips in a small pout. Her cheeks, while accented by her sharp jaws, looked so soft to touch. Jennie felt this impulse to almost brush the blonde's few strands of hair that found itself lost in front of her face.

But all of those thoughts were wiped out the moment the blonde closed the tap, grabbed a sheet of paper towel that she carelessly brushed through her palms and looked straight at Jennie, sharp ash brown eyes looking at her through her eyelashes with such intensity. 

Jennie's mind blanked and her breath hitched involuntarily: this woman is breathtakingly stunning.

Jennie faltered at her gaze and snapped her head back to the sink. She felt a little small under this woman's gaze, her chest beating faster than normal. Not now, heart.

"You know you can drink something else other than water." The stranger offered.

Jennie started feeling uneasy. Why does her drink of choice keep coming up? "How do you even know I've been drinking only water?"

"I was looking at your crowd earlier. If I were drinking only water for two hours, I'd feel a little annoyed, too."

Jennie's throat felt a bit dry. This gorgeous woman has been looking at her group and perhaps her – for some time? She felt a bit more conscious of herself and hated it when her voice cracked a bit as she answered softly, "I don't like so much sugar," followed by a soft cough. Wow, she really sucks at small talk with gorgeous strangers, Jennie thought.

The blonde snickered, then chucked the used wet towel at the nearby bin.

"Sodas aren't the only thing being served here. It's a good thing you guys went to this bar; it has a decent bar selection of flavours. You just need to know how to order." She propped her hand on the sink counter and faced Jennie, lowering her head a bit to put herself at eye level with her. "And I happen to be quite proficient at flavours. I can whip up something for you if you'd let me?"

Jennie felt herself blush a bit, disappointed and a bit embarrassed at herself for thinking this attractive woman has been checking her out. Turns out, it was her job as a bartender. Ah, well. A girl can sometimes hope.

Jennie conceded with a shrug. The woman beamed, then motioned to the door. "Come on, follow me."

Jennie hesitated, realizing she’s required to prolong the conversation if she's joining the tall blonde bartender. She can’t even form barely coherent sentences with her here, how is she going to talk to her over at the bar? She thought maybe she could get back to her table and wait for her order there, but it seems rude to dismiss her help just because she’s…shy.

Then again, the night is young, maybe this can serve as a chance for her to have a longer breather as she can try distancing herself from her friends for a bit. After all, she can always quit the stranger and go back to her friends if her anxiety fails her. Jennie timidly went out of the toilets to follow the stranger.

The blonde walked to the back of the long liquor bar and Jennie tentatively lingered nearby, unsure of where to go. She saw the stranger approach one of the bartenders and heard her say, "Harry, can I use the bar for a minute?" to which the guy absently nodded. She then looked back at Jennie and motioned to a seat at the farthest end of the bar where it was less noisy. Jennie made a small nod, then quickly checked on her group at the other side of the restaurant before pulling up her phone to send a message informing them she'd be staying at the bar for a bit. The last thing she needs right now would be panicked drunk friends looking for her.

The blonde propped her hands at the bar as she waited for Jennie to settle in her seat. The section in between them seemed to be littered with a few opened cans of soda water and used glasses, compared to the other side that’s full of more bottles and draft beer dispensers where everyone queued. Jennie guessed that this was the end of the bar that wasn't as busy. Beside her was a half-drunk glass of what she thinks is…whiskey or rum or bourbon, she’s unsure of the difference. Someone must have been staying there prior; Jennie thought it must have been a quiet drinker as that part of the bar seemed to attract the solitary ones looking for a temporary escape. Case in point: her. 

Another case in point: the blonde she’s using to temporarily escape her friends, who seated her at the relatively secluded part of the bar and was now looking at her curiously. Jennie looked at her cautiously, unsure of what to say.

"So," She began, "What flavours do you normally like?"

Jennie shrugged. The stranger cocked her head to the side slightly and tried again. 

"Do you like citrus? Woody? Floral?"

Jennie shrugged again, this time starting to feel embarrassed that she's not familiar with these things. 

"Look, I don't drink cocktails a lot so I don't really know the answer to that, okay?" She knew her response was a little acerbic, so she rearranged herself. She palmed her face and mumbled, “I'm sorry, I’m just…”

Jennie knew she shouldn't take her annoyance out on a stranger especially if that stranger's just being nice, so she took a deep breath and tried once more, speaking in a softer but still hesitant tone. “I mean, maybe you can suggest something and I can just try that?" 

Jennie felt disarmed when the charming bartender beamed at her genuinely after her change in demeanour. She then grabbed a chilled can of soda water and unceremoniously poured it on a glass she set in front of Jennie, making a show of chucking the can in the bin, then gazed at Jennie with her hands propped at the bar.

Jennie looked at the plain oxygenated drink then the blonde incredulously.

"Seriously? All that build-up and you're giving me soda water?" 

The blonde chuckled. "No, that's for you to drink WHILE we figure out what YOU want to drink," the way she stressed some words almost implied that Jennie won't be able to get out of this the easy way. The responsibility of this drink's direction rests on her choices alone.

"I thought I just said to surprise me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Jennie pouted, not sure she's liking what this bartender is trying to get at, but she decided to stay anyway. She started to sip her straw while staring at the blonde, waiting for the next move.

The tall blonde observed her like she's looking at the cutest pouty thing in the world, then narrowed her eyes like she's just filtering through an idea.

"Tell you what," she opened another soda water then waited for Jennie to let go of the straw. Once she did, the blonde slowly poured the soda water to replenish Jennie's glass. She obviously intends to keep Jennie around longer. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself-" she then picked a few mint leaves and mulberries, mildly crushing them in her hand and dropping them on Jennie's glass, "-then I will come up with a cocktail-" she grabbed Jennie's straw and mixed the leaves and fruits in, then pinched the top of the straw with her finger, trapping some of the mixed soda water inside, "-based on your stories."

The blonde then sipped the end of the straw to taste her concoction. After throwing it in the bin, she deftly licked her finger that pinched the top part of the straw before putting in a new one and offering it back to Jennie.

Between the way the blonde just used her straw without any inhibition and the sexy way she licked her finger clean, Jennie was torn whether she was feeling her cheeks were flaring or she was melting in her seat or maybe both. Everything just felt…unnervingly intimate. 

The audacity of this attractive stranger to make Jennie feel unsettled.

"What do you say?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" Jennie didn't realize her eyes have lingered too long on the blonde's sexy long fingers that were just on her lips earlier. 

"You tell me stories and I will make you a cocktail based on them."


	2. Part 2: Unravelling is never without extra layers

Jennie is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Not because it's unwanted, but because she is painfully introverted and shy with everyone, let alone strangers, and this…unravelling…is going a little too fast for her comfort zone. And it makes her uneasy that it's not an unwelcome feeling. There's something about the blonde bartender – how she stares at her earnestly, how she has taken the time to give her an alternative to what she's drinking, how she's keen to know more about her. Never mind that she's also drop-dead gorgeous, but that's beside the point.

Jennie also realised she's been ogling at the blonde for some time now with her mouth slightly open. She closed her jaws, still not fully recuperating from the blush, then nervously bit on the end of her new straw.

"What stories?" Jennie asked tentatively.

"You. Tell me about yourself."

Jennie apprehensively sipped on her mixed soda water, but after the new flavour hit her tongue, her eyes widened to this new revelation. "Oh, this is so good! What berries are these?"

The bartender smiled knowingly, torn how to react to this lady who earlier was just blushing furiously but whose face now turned into having this child-like wonder within the span of a few minutes.

"Stop deflecting."

Jennie bit on her lip to prevent herself from giggling because she just got caught. "I don't know what to tell. I'm very boring."

"Then we'll see if your drink will taste boring, too." The tall stranger smirked, waiting on Jennie who continued to fidget with her straw. "Come on, try me."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, how about you tell me something interesting about where you're from?" 

"I live about 30 minutes away from here. There’s nothing interesting you wouldn’t know about." Jennie knew she responded rather stubbornly, but she also knew there just isn’t anything she could say right now that could potentially be interesting to this stranger. Her life has been simple.

The blonde regarded her quietly, then motioned to the glass with whiskey beside Jennie.

"Can you get that for me, please?"

Jennie felt the resignation in the blonde's voice and she wanted to mentally kick herself for it. She wanted to continue but she just…she doesn't know how to ease into conversations, let alone flirting. It always seemed easy for the others. It always seemed easy in the stories she read. Why can't it be easy for her?

She reached for the glass and put it in the bar in front of the bartender, then she looked at her group clustered at the other end of the place having fun without her. A part of her is relieved to be staying away from them and getting a little bit of quiet, but a part of her…knew she simply just wants to be there. In that corner. Talking or not talking to that bartender. Just…being with her. 

But how do you tell people these things?

The blonde observed the sullen Jennie and realised that maybe she's pushing a little too much: Jennie looked like she was staring longingly back at her group. Maybe she's just being polite by staying here. She shook her head and silently reprimanded herself, maybe she's overstepping her bounds. The blonde only wanted to get to know more about her.

She drank the remains of the glass (it was scotch, triple cask. Not something Jennie would have immediately guessed), just in time for Jennie to look back at her with disapproving curiosity.

"Did you just—wait, was that drink yours?"

"Mmmhmm," the blonde nodded, tight-lipped after savouring the liquor.

“You were drinking here alone with that scotch?”

“Mmmhmm.” 

"Are you allowed to drink alone on your shift?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're bartending tonight, right?"

The blonde was about to laugh when she realised Jennie looked dead serious. She cleared her throat a little. "Oh. Uh…I don't work here. I just come to this bar because I'm friends with the owner and I helped them with their bar list."

Jennie's face flushed for the nth time tonight. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I just thought—"

"It's okay. It's fine, don't worry about it." The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "Look, I'm sorry if I seemed like I was imposing. I just thought you seemed interesting and I was hoping to kind of get to know you a bit, but obviously, I'm making you uncomfortable and it's the last thing I want you to feel right now. I'll set up something quick. I'm sorry for taking your time," and she started getting another glass to prepare.

Jennie felt like she wanted to sink in her seat. First of all, it was embarrassing to find out that the blonde was not even doing her job by offering her something – in fact, NOT even working there at all, but secondly, it made her realize that this blonde is flirting with her, indeed. If not interested, at the very least. And Jennie is, too. Very interested. But she's bombing it. Big time.

"Wait." Jennie heard herself say. The blonde didn't hear it, so she had to repeat herself louder.

"Wait. Stop."

The blonde paused and looked at her, slowly raising her eyebrows when Jennie didn't speak for a minute.

"I'm…not uncomfortable—" Jennie painfully mumbled. The blonde had to strain herself a bit to hear her, "—with you. But I am uncomfortable with…this. Because I'm just really shy. And I don't know what to say. Or tell." 

Jennie haltingly uttered those words, and for a moment it sounded alien to her. She's not typically open with her thoughts. She continued when she noticed that the blonde was sincerely listening.

"But. I want to get to know you, too. So…I'm sorry. But when I said I don't know what to tell you, sometimes a dozen hundred things run through my head, but I still don't know how to arrange them. Coherently. Out loud. And I don’t know what I can say that can be interesting at all. I don’t know how to pick through my thoughts."

The blonde softened at the response. "That's the most you have said to me tonight."

Jennie couldn't tell where the thoughts and the words came from, either. Maybe it was the panic of not seeing this beautiful woman again? Suppose we all have our motivations. She unconsciously rubbed her clammy hands on her jeans, trying to stop herself from being a nervous wreck.

The blonde poured another shot of scotch on her glass and grabbed the rest of the opened soda water, then poured it on Jennie's glass. She then grabbed her own drink and moved to the end of the bar, effectively standing beside and closer to where Jennie was sitting. The blonde propped her arms on the bar and rested her chin while gazing at her. The proximity made Jennie start to panic again, but the blonde’s careful presence felt less imposing and made her feel a little safe.

"Tell you what. I will ask a question, and we both share something about it so it doesn't feel like you're just the only one talking. Would that be okay?"

Jennie slowly eased into a small smile. "I'd like that,” She whispered.

The blonde grinned, then tipped her glass towards Jennie's making a small clink as a toast, before taking a small sip of her scotch. 

"Okay, let's try this: if money would be no issue, where would you want to go and why?"

"Wait, are you still asking these questions for the cocktail? What do places we wish to go to got to do with this?"

“From shy to sarcastic in a beat. What is this?” The blonde laughed, then jokingly poked Jennie's nose lightly. "God, you're a pill. Yes. These are pertinent questions."

Jennie laughed too, trying to brush off the blush she got after the blonde touched her nose. The brunette then looked at the other expectedly. "Well?"

"Oh, right. I have to answer, don't I? I didn't immediately think of something. Wait," the blonde took a sip of her scotch thoughtfully. "I think I would stay for years in Italy. There's so much culture embedded in the small cities, in the small family shops, in the coffee cups. There's so much pride in making the best food, and there's so much to say about having pride in a generations' passed-down recipe."

"Have you ever been to Italy?"

"No, not yet, unfortunately."

"I heard it's really beautiful."

The blonde nodded. "I was told. Especially the countrysides that are full of old family shops that know each other."

"But why the smaller family heritage? Most people I've met are into the big cities."

"Well, that's kind of the beauty of it, I think. Cities are a lot more about transience and very impressive structures. Family shops are about being able to preserve what they have for decades. There's just something about passed-down traditions."

Jennie considered her answer a bit while she sipped on her drink. "Do you find yourself traditional?"

The blonde paused a little. "Not really traditional, but I do find interest in what makes people decide to keep as tradition, if that makes sense."

Jennie nodded, feeling a little immersed. She lived for these kinds of conversations and she's surprised to find an ease of exchange with a stranger, despite how hard it was to connect earlier. Maybe because the blonde opened up herself first? She guesses it was easier to ask questions to something you’re genuinely curious about compared to telling your own stories.

"How about you?" She asked Jennie. The latter had an idea in mind but was trying to compose them into better thoughts.

"I think…New York."

The blonde’s face brightened, her eyes suddenly cheerful with recognition. "Interesting. Why New York?”

"I don't know.” Jennie paused, trying to articulate her ideas. “I think it's just such a visual place. There's so much happening and there's so much to explore.”

“Yeah, I imagine the hustle and bustle of the city would be exciting for you.”

Jennie’s face lit up with the blonde’s acknowledgment of her thoughts. “Yes! I can almost imagine getting lost in the noise and the pace. After living in this small city I think I’m ready for a bigger challenge.”

The blonde nodded, almost smiling in reminiscence. Why she looked like that, Jennie has no clue. “Has New York always been a dream destination for you?”

“Surprisingly, no. Funny, because I used to want to go to Spain or Brazil when I was still crazy over football. But my faves have already retired, so maybe I'll visit one of these days. Since then, New York has replaced it as my ultimate escape."

"You're into football?" The blonde asked, very much surprised. The brunette just nodded. “How did you get into that?”

“I grew up in a family full of boys. My brothers and my cousins would always watch football together, so it was hard not to get into it.”

“What’s your favourite team?”

“Real Madrid all the way!” Jennie couldn’t help but burst with excitement. The topic has definitely hit her spot. She started chanting: “_Como no te voy a querer, como no te voy a querer, si fuiste campeónes de Europa por décima vez!_"

The two women laughed animatedly. It’s evident in the blonde that she’s also starting to feel relief in finally getting Jennie to loosen up.

“How about you, what’s your favourite team?”

“I don’t know much about football, unfortunately, so I won’t be able to answer that question. But I’m sure I haven’t encountered many women who are into football. It’s kinda hot,” The blonde looked Jennie over, but she wasn’t sure the brunette heard her. 

She did. But it’s a good thing the chant got her energized that the blush on Jennie’s cheeks didn’t seem as evident.

The blonde took another sip of her drink. “As a shy person who doesn’t drink alcohol in bars, though, you don't strike me as a football fan."

"Well, as a person who’s chatting up women in the toilets offering them mocktails, you don't strike me as a traditional woman."

The blonde laughed. This isn't the first time it has occurred to Jennie that she's already pining for a sound that she might not hear again once she leaves this bar. "Touché."

Jennie shrugged. "Is that enough to make me a mocktail now?"

"Not quite but thank you for checking." The blonde grinned, then took a few seconds to recollect her thoughts. "Next question: what's your most favourite thing that holds so much history?"

Jennie thought about it for a moment. "Ah, that would be my dad's collection of used books. Growing up, he kept buying used books whenever we would go out on weekends."

"I see." The blonde nodded. She silently sipped on her scotch.

Jennie felt a little disappointed that the blonde didn't seem interested. After the short silence, she ventured. "Aren't you curious to know more?"

The blonde paused her glass on her lips, a small playful smile forming across her face. "I was observing you for almost two hours while you bit absentmindedly on the straw on your glass of water while you were sitting there, trying to mingle with your friends but you don't seem as interested with what's going on and looked like you'd rather be escaping to somewhere else, the way you kept looking outside. Do you still think I'm really not curious about you?" 

Jennie's skin started burning pink again. It was almost a confession, that yes, this beautiful blonde WAS checking her out. 

"I'm just waiting for you to expound when you're comfortable. It seemed like a topic you hold dear." The blonde gently continued. There’s something about her genuine interest in Jennie that makes the latter feel warm and open; it’s something that she doesn’t always encounter every day.

Jennie pouted, playing with her straw. "So, you've been staring at me for two hours? That's creepy." 

"That's your take away from all of that?" 

"Yes." 

"Damn. You're weird." 

"Now, you're just stating the obvious." 

The blonde shrugged. "I was just observing. It's kind of hard not to." 

"What do you mean? Was my boredom that entertaining?"

"No,” The blonde emphasized affectionately, trying not to counter the brunette’s self-deprecating humour. “You just light up the room despite trying to fade into the background, is all."

Jennie bit her lip and felt her cheeks suffuse with warmth furiously. The intensity of the blonde's stare and the amount of compliments she has been dropping tonight made Jennie’s stomach start to flutter. Goddamn butterflies, really. 

"So, will you share with me why those books became important to you?" The blonde gently steered towards the original topic.

Jennie took a second to contemplate. "I guess because it became something of a thing between my dad and I. I grew up reading a lot of those books as well, but I always looked forward to weekends where we get to go to various second-hand bookshops in the city. It was OUR time together. Of course, we don't do it as often now, but it still reminds me of my younger days."

"I guess I'm not the only one interested in some traditions."

"I guess you're right."

The blonde paused thoughtfully, stirring her scotch. "Maybe we can start our own tradition. Maybe you can meet me here every Saturday, and I'll create a cocktail based on the new stories you'll tell me. On me."

"Stories as currency? You'll lose money quick."

"I'll pay anything for your stories, I think."

Jennie lightly scoffed. "The way you're doing things, you're going to lose money if you keep offering cocktails for every woman's story in this bar."

"Your stories are the first I've offered cocktails for so far."

The brunette's now wildly beating heart refused to be disregarded. She tries to get herself to calm down. She fails. 

So of course, Jennie deflects. "Well, how about you? What's your favourite item?"

The blonde rested her chin on her hand after propping her elbow on the bar, taking the time to think. "I think that would be my father's old film camera. He gave it to me a long time ago. I have since moved to digital cameras, but I always bring it with me when I travel."

"You're into photography?"

"I'm not a professional but I like film."

"Can…I see your work?"

"I don't have a portfolio, but do you see that?" The blonde points at a black and white poster on the wall of a city with busy taxis rushing around. "That's one of mine."

"Oh, you took that? That's so beautiful," Jennie enthused. She studied the photo for a bit, then gasps, "Wait, is that New York City?"

The blonde nodded, smiling shyly.

"How come you never told me? We were just talking about it earlier!" Jennie’s eyes widened. “So that’s why you were looking like that! I was wondering why you suddenly…I don’t know, you turned pensive.”

The blonde shrugged, but looked a little bashful realizing Jennie has been attentive to her. "It's nothing special. I just thought we both thought the same about wandering in New York City. I thought it would exciting when it’s finally your time. Besides, I like listening to you more."

"I don't think my stories are better compared to your possible stories about New York."

"I disagree," The blonde teasingly grins while she twirls the remaining scotch on her glass, then drinks it. "See, I'm the one who needs the interesting stories since I'm the one making you the cocktail."

"Which, is a very nice one, I might say." Jennie motions to her flavoured soda water. "I'm beginning to think you'll just toss in another fruit in here later and call it a day. This is just one elaborate ruse to make me talk."

The blonde laughs. "I promise to start on it after this last question."

"Another question?” Jennie asked. She couldn’t mask the growing exasperation in her voice.

"Last." The blonde stresses light-heartedly.

Jennie bites on her straw nervously, a bit divided about that last statement. She's getting invested in the whole dynamic that's already happening between her and the blonde that she's starting to feel reluctant about hinting for her cocktail drink. In as much as she's curious about what the stranger would offer, would that also mean their conversations would stop once she finally gets her drink?

"So, last question for the cocktail." The blonde places her empty glass in front of her, her ash brown eyes boring into Jennie’s own. "What do you like in a person?"

"As a friend? I'm easy. Anyone's fine."

"Okay, rephrase that: what makes a person attractive?"

Jennie bit on her lower lip nervously. She has been relatively brave tonight based on her typical standards, but she's wondering how much she can push herself further. She knows she’s not very well versed in the art of flirting, and god help her, but she needs to start laying down a few cards, no?

She answers in an unsure whisper: "Someone who knows…her bar flavours?"

The blonde playfully ran her tongue inside her cheek in an attempt to not smile, but still ends up pulling a shy grin. "Oh, look at you flirt. Careful, I might think you're already drunk."

Jennie tensely bit on her straw before looking at the blonde again. "How about you?" She softly asked.

The blonde gazed at her thoughtfully. "Someone like you."

"I'm not attractive," Jennie whispered.

"See, you're not experiencing what I'm experiencing." The blonde took her glass and moved back again to the back on the bar. She started looking for a fresh glass and god knows what else behind there.

Jennie felt she suddenly missed the tall blonde's company beside her. She didn't realize how much the blonde's presence felt warm and comforting having her close to her like that. She tried to find a retort after going silent for a minute, but it felt a little weak. "Experience, huh. Big word."

"I mean, your face is admittedly breath-taking," The blonde replied while she's picking through a few ingredients from the jars on display on the bar. She then started tossing a few of them on the fresh glass she prepared. "But why stop there? Your drops of sarcasm all night keep me on my toes. Absolutely attractive."

Jennie laughed at the blonde's attempt to poke fun at her humour. It wasn't the first time someone pointed out that she can get sarcastic sometimes. Okay, maybe a lot of times.

"And come on, your stories are fascinating, despite how much you claim that you don't have anything to tell. I want to ask a lot more as the way you see things is just refreshing."

While she's curious about what the blonde's preparing, Jennie decided to shyly fixate at her almost finished drink instead. Getting these much blunt compliments in one night is starting to make her feel anxious again. Good anxious, but anxious never the less.

"It's almost like," The blonde continued while putting in what looks like the last touches on the drink, "If you've sipped a little of an interesting intoxicating drink, it's kind of hard to stop, isn't it?"

"You're likening someone who doesn't drink to an alcoholic drink?"

"You've certainly proven to me you don't need alcohol to be intoxicating when I can't get enough of you the whole night." 

She stared heavily at Jennie's eyes, then carefully placed a tall violet drink in front of her. Jennie swallowed thickly, trying to match the blonde's gaze. She can't. She felt she just might dissolve into a puddle of warm emotions.

The blonde nodded towards the cocktail she just prepared. "Enjoy," then winked. Jennie's starting to feel incredulous about how much blushing her face could do in just one night. 

She carefully looked at the violet drink. "What is it?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'll let you taste for yourself."

Jennie inspected the bubbly glass: it seems to contain some bits of what looks like something blue, with the drink artfully sectioned from a dark blue tint at the bottom that fades into light purple at the top. There's a sprig of herb that sits just right on the rim.

She takes a small sip from the glass. It tastes of…lavender? And berries. 

Jennie couldn't suppress an appreciative moan. "Oh, this is amazing. Is this…lavender?"

The blonde grinned and shrugged. Jennie took another taste. 

"And…berries. Lavender and berries. I never thought it would ever be a good combination." Jennie picked the herb displayed on top and smelled it. "I'm not sure what this is but it smells amazing on top of this whole thing."

"That would be rosemary. I thought it might be more sentimental than mint."

Jennie had a sip again, savouring the drink. The blonde seemed very proud that Jennie’s liking the cocktail.

"I can't believe I've never tried something like this before. This would have made being sober awesome."

"Oh, shit," The blonde slapped her forehead, then laughed, "I forgot I've mixed in a tall shot of vodka in that one."

Jennie made a show of rolling her eyes. "Pretty sure I can taste no alcohol on this."

"Maybe I'm just that good in mixing in things."

Jennie returned the blonde’s teasing grin, but her face softly changed. "My stories taste of berries and lavender and rosemary?"

The blonde shrugged. "What does the taste remind you of?"

Jennie thought hard. "Refreshing. But…strangely…comforting? Lavender is meant to be calming but it's paired with something bubbly and fruity. It feels vibrant but calming at the same time."

The blonde nodded. "I went for a lavender base because it feels a bit soft and sentimental. The blueberry and agave, along with a squeeze of lime in the soda water, adds a hint of excitement to it, like the feeling of something fresh. I added the rosemary for the nostalgia."

"Nostalgia. I like that word."

"The way you held on to your family's stories but driven to see something new exciting and bigger than you out there felt refreshing but sentimental at the same time.” The calmness in her voice overflowed with thoughtfulness that Jennie did not anticipate. She knew the drink was a personal concoction for the blonde. “I hoped to bring that out."

Jennie smiled softly. "You did. Thank you."


	3. Part 3: Perhaps it’s better to dive headfirst

The blonde beamed at Jennie, feeling proud that the brunette liked her work. She was about to speak when her eyes looked away across the bar curiously. 

"Hey, I gotta use the ladies room for a bit. I'm not sure if I've kept you too long in here, but if in case you want to go back to your friends, feel free to bring that with you. It's on the house. I'll just be here all night if you need another, you'll know where to find me." She smiled warmly, then extended her hand over. "Great to meet you-" She paused, waiting for Jennie's response.

"Jennie." The brunette gingerly reached for the blonde's hand, reluctant to end the night.

"Jennie," The way the blonde played with her name on her tongue made the brunette feel all tingly of sorts. Or was it because of the warmth of the blonde's hand? Her palms lingered a bit in the air when the blonde had let her hand go.

"I really gotta go for a bit. Be right back." The blonde smiled, before walking off to the toilets.

Jennie felt like she was left hanging. All that heavy flirting and she left her there and told her she can go back to her friends? She expected the blonde to do more, like maybe even get her number? 

Well, that's anti-climactic.

She sat there and took a sip of her drink again, thousands of things running through her head.

You idiot, she thought to herself. She already brought you to the bar so she can talk to you, bought you all your drinks for free and even made you a mocktail, and you're STILL waiting for her to make more moves?

She groaned. But she doesn't know how to make a move. She's Jennie, the girl who's impaired by her introversion. 

"Hey," She felt a hand land on her shoulder. It's Jisoo, one of her friends from the group. "Just checking on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just getting set up a mocktail here earlier. I kinda needed some quiet time to breathe. The group was kind of getting too noisy."

"So I noticed," She grinned at her knowingly, "That bartender looked like she’s so into you, though. She saw us looking at you earlier so I think she knows we're kind of worried. She's cute."

"She's actually not a bartender, but…" Jennie started, but she's sure Jisoo doesn't care about that bit. She just shrugged.

“How is she?”

“She’s really pleasant. I like her.”

“Well, if she got you to talk, that’s admirable.”

“Yeah.” Jennie’s voice trailed a bit while she fondly remembered the conversations with the blonde. “She’s a breath of fresh air, I guess.”

“Well, looks like you found your new escape,” Jisoo grinned at her. "We might be going in a short while, so we'll just wait for you and then we can leave?"

Jennie nodded, appreciating Jisoo’s thoughtfulness. The latter went back to the group and left her at the bar.

Jennie stared at her lavender blueberry drink, carefully mulling over what Jisoo just said. For all the times she escaped to the toilets to take a breather, it never occurred to her that a person could ever be a breather, too. An escape, if you will. She never thought she’d find that a person could have that kind of effect on her.

But they're leaving in a few minutes. She's leaving this great night without doing anything. 

She can't. She can't possibly do that.

Without much thought, she quickly ran to the toilets. 

She burst into the room and found the sink area empty. The blonde might still be inside the cubicles – perfect. She needed the time to compose herself. She propped her hands on the sink and closed her eyes. Breathe. One. Two.

She heard the sound of the flushing toilet. If she weren't so nerve racked, she would have chuckled going into the feeling of déjà vu, but she couldn't find herself to do that. She breathed again. One. Two.

"Jennie," She heard the blonde’s voice say softly. She also heard the sound of the soap pump, the water tap opening for a bit, then stop. The sound of a paper towel torn from the dispenser, the sound of hands being dried off. The sound of paper being chucked in the bin.

And the feeling of a hand. Soft, warm fingers, delicately touching her arm. 

"Are you okay?" Jennie could hear the sincere worry on her voice.

That was her cue. 

Jennie opened her eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly looked at the blonde. Even in the dim lights of the toilets, she was radiant and amazing, it made her heart throb in ache.

She nervously moved towards the blonde, almost shaking, unsurely trapping the tall girl in between her arms that stretched to the sink to help support her fast getting weak knees. She was worried that if she stared too much at the blonde's eyes, she might melt right there. 

"Jennie?" The blonde called her in a whisper.

Jennie's mouth was going dry, a huge boulder forming in her throat. But she needs to do this. She has pushed so many personal boundaries tonight. She can't possibly back down now.

"I…didn't get your name." Jennie softly mumbled while staring at the inviting crook of the blonde’s neck. She was using it as an anchor, trying not to get lost further.

The blonde softly chuckled. Her gaze softly traced the brunette's face under the low fluorescent lights on top of them: from her cat eyes that were intense and guarded the whole night but is now softly hooded and lingering on her neck, trying to avoid her eyes; to the soft light brown freckles on her milky soft skin, and finally on her silky pouting lips that the shorter girl has been licking and biting nervously the whole night, unknowingly teasing the blonde into all possible strangely addictive feelings she couldn't enumerate. "It's Lisa," she whispered.

Jennie's breath hitched after hearing her low husky voice. She never thought a whisper could ever be that seductive. Her eyes slowly explored upwards and rested on the blonde's plump lips, inviting and pliable.

"Lisa," She tested the sound of her name on her lips and found that she liked it. "I have to go," she declared, but found that there was almost barely any conviction in her words as much as perhaps laced with a little bit of lament.

"I see," Lisa breathed, the tension heavy between them. The dangerously close way Jennie was leaning towards her made her gulp.

"But I want to see you again," Jennie heard herself say, almost surprised she heard it in her voice as she feels her ears were being drowned out by the swift thuds beating against her ribcage. "Please."

"Saturday," Lisa's mouth is now dangerously too close to Jennie's. The blonde's nose softly slid on the brunette's own, caressing her skin gently as it reached half of her cheek. A small whimper comes from Jennie's mouth and it makes the blonde feel triumphant, confirming that this desire wasn't just something one-sided. "Make our own tradition?"

Jennie takes a few seconds to register that she needs to respond as she's taking her time soaking in Lisa's impudence. Her head is swimming from the haze of being lost in Lisa's scent as her nose traces Lisa's delightful jaw, the distinct smell of bergamot mixed with the blonde's musky smell enveloping her. "I'd love that."

"Then I'll be here. I'll wait for you."

Jennie couldn't find it in herself to answer anymore. She was already way too intoxicated in having Lisa's sweet, scotch-laden breath almost near her own trembling in anticipation lips.

She bravely crossed that line. Softly. Slowly. Tenderly. Someone moans, neither is sure whom. Her lips explored the blonde's own, very tentatively, as if testing the new borders she pushed. Lisa senses her arising boldness and acknowledges it, gently at first, but like any other intoxicating drink, she finds herself wanting more. She deepens the kiss and her hand finds Jennie's neck, her fingers discovering her hair like an adventure and grabbing them with unrestrained intensity, prompting Jennie to rest both of her hands on Lisa’s soft midsection, looking for support but ending up massively turned on with what her hands feel that’s hidden under Lisa’s white shirt. The blonde bites hard on Jennie's lower lip and elicits a delightful moan from the brunette; the taste of blueberries and lavender exchanging with taste of her scotch. Jennie falls further into Lisa's inviting warmth, pressing harder into the kiss, Lisa's seasoned hand caressing the small of Jennie's back as they pull her closer, higher, as the tall blonde reaches deeper.

She didn't want to let, go, Lisa really didn't. But at some point, they had to, and with aching regret, their lips part, panting in each other's mouths. 

"Thank you for tonight," Jennie breathed into Lisa's mouth, leaving a tingling warmth against lips. She felt Lisa's grin despite their mouths being half an inch from each other, still wanting more but also trying to restrain herself.

"See you soon." Lisa impatiently bit into her own lower lip, trying to stop herself from demanding more. Jennie feels the same way and looks at her lips longingly, but smiles mischievously knowing she has successfully set the tone for their new dynamic and couldn't wait for what's in store next week. She smiles a goodbye to Lisa and forces herself to leave the toilets before she even thinks about giving more of herself tonight.

Lisa leaned on the slab of the toilet sink, breathing heavily, looking at the door that just slammed closed. Refreshing as she may seem, Jennie has definitely taken her breath away. 

She shook her head and composed herself, an unbelieving smile stretching across her face. She cannot wait for Saturday to come soon.


End file.
